


Scientist

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: Black Kings & White Queens [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: Russia has decided to let his scientists conduct experiments on the Baltics.(No Pair/Russia Baltics, Warning/s: Human Experimentations.)
Series: Black Kings & White Queens [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531394
Kudos: 2





	Scientist

Lithuania covers his ears to try to block out the screams of his fellow Baltic brothers. He doesn't want to hear them, he doesn't want to know what those horrible, Russian scientists are doing to them.

"Litva you're finally awake!" Lithuania turn to see Russia standing in the doorway. Russia gives him his usual friendly smile. "Did you have a good sleep? I hope you did, that last experiment really took a toll on you."

Russia then turn towards the door. "Bring him in!"

Russia steps aside, and a few men came into the room carrying a stretcher with Latvia in it. They placed him on the bed next to Lithuania. He appears to be trembling more than usual, his body twitches violently every now and then, he also seems to be in some type of hysterical state because when those men touched him he screamed in terror as if the world is about to end.

"Restrain him, we can't have him hurting himself, the scientists said they need him in one piece for further research." Russia ordered the men.

Those men went about to restrain Latvia using the restrains that were attached onto the bed, it's as if they knew something like this would happen.

Lithuania stares at the other Baltic Nation in horror. What did they do to him?

In these past weeks, Lithuania and his Baltic brothers have been suffering in the hands of Russian scientists, forced into being their lab rats. The scientists plan is to conduct research on Nations and their regeneration ability and immortality. And naturally, Russia volunteered the Baltics for their experiments.

"Litva," Russia casts his eyes on him, he has his metal pipe in his hands; "it's your turn again. This time, they want to see how much a nation could take a damage to the head before it gets too much for them."

Russia swung his pipe then everything went black.


End file.
